Kiss Me
by RainbowTestMonkey
Summary: I knew it the moment I met her. That she was my soul mate. That she was the love of my life. That I had a crush on her. Nayanna/Rivergron
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me**

**Chapter 1**

I knew it the moment I met her. That she was my soul mate. That she was the love of my life. That I had a crush on her.

I mean who wouldn't? She is smart, beautiful, talented, funny, and I could go on forever.

She is by far better than most of the cast in acting. If I could rank her, she would be #2 after Jane Lynch. Her singing would be #1 tied with Lea Michelle and Amber Riley. Her dancing would be #3 after Harry Shum Jr., Heather Morris, and Kevin McHale (Harry and Heather at #1 and Kevin at #2).

It really hit me at Season 2 of Glee. I realized that my crush turned to love. That I was sad that her character and mine are back to enemies. That we would be fighting a lot again.

When Season 3 came around I was really jealous. Jealous of Heather. That Ryan made their couple official. I just want my character to go in there and rip them apart, so they were a couple instead of the newly formed one.

Season 4 really hit me the hardest. It made me realize a lot. That I was angry at Ryan Murphy. That I was jealous of Heather Morris even though their couple broke up. But most importantly; I, Dianna Elise Agron, am in love with Naya Marie Rivera.

This is our story...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me**

**Chapter 2**

It was a hot, sunny day at Paramount Studios. I was with my best friend, Lea Michelle. We were talking about me of course. About how I should come out.

Yes, Lea knows about me being gay. So does Chris Colfer because he has an amazing gaydar. Lea knows because she is my best friend. Ryan knows because he also has an amazing gaydar. My family knows too. They all accept me because they love me.

Anyway, Lea was telling me to come out to the cast. "Dianna you should, I mean they are going to know once you get married." she stated.

"I'm not getting married because I love only one girl who is straight as a line." I replied back.

"You don't know that!" she challenged me.

"I can see it! You can see it! Ryan can see it! Chris can see it! My family can see it! The fans can see it! Everyone can see it!" I yelled at her.

"Dianna, just come out." she pleaded with a pout. Oh that pout! That pout always gets her everything. I can't resist her pout or Naya's pout. Actually no one can resist them.

"Fine." I gave in. We walked out of my trailer to meet with everyone for our weekly meeting.

When we got there we sat down in our chairs. Everyone was there except Naya and Kevin. Oh god I hope they aren't getting into any trouble. Knowing them they probably are, they can't last a day without getting in troub- COFFEE!

In walked Kevin and Naya with coffee!

"Hola!" shouted Kevin as he gave everyone their coffee.

Naya sat down smiling. She put her feet in my lap as she drank away. You see Naya's seat was next to mine. And Kevin's seat was next to hers. While Lea's seat was on the other side of me.

"Hello everyone. Before we begin does anyone have anything to say?" asked Ryan who always starts meetings like this. I shot my hand up in the hair the same time Naya did. Ryan nodded to me first indicating that I get to go first.

"Well, I have something to say," I started. "It is really big and I know you guys will accept me, hopefully. And we already have one in the cast," I rambled some more. "I am gay." I squeaked out. I looked for reactions and saw everyone smiling.

"Di, we knew already. I mean you always are flirting with the girls. Mostly Naya." stated a laughing Mark who made everyone else laugh.

I blushed and looked at Naya who was embarrassed. "Let's hear what Naya has to say." I said. Everyone settled down and looked at the girl.

"Well you all know that Big Sean and I are dating," she started. Please don't be engaged, please don't be engaged, please don't be engaged. "We broke up." she said. In my head I sighed but outside looked at the girl with shock.

"What happened?" asked Cory.

"Well for one thing. We got in an argument and other things happened." she replied.

"Oh, well sorry to hear that Naya." said Ryan.

Ryan continued the meeting and then gave us the new script.

When I got the new script I was excited. It was called, "Old Couple Destroyed, New Couple Formed". It could be anyone. I was hoping for Quinntana to get together ever since the break up episode. When "I Do" came I wanted to squeeze Ryan.

When the meeting was dismissed; Lea, Chris, and I went to my trailer. We started to read our new script but stopped once we realized something. This episode was about Quinntana! "I love Ryan!" I shouted. The other two people in my room chuckled.

Brittana is off and Quinntana is on! It's Quinntana now, bitches!

* * *

**Sorry Brittana fans! I love Brittana but I also love Quinntana! And well this is a story about Nayanna. Plus Bram is the couple now or Brittany isn't dating anyone. I'm not sure if they are still together. Finale was confusing on Brittany's part to say goodbye to Sam. They never did say they got back together. The episode is a lovely episode I am making up in my mind! Enjoy!**


End file.
